Les aventures de Mme Bidle
by Pandi74
Summary: Mme Bidle, une charmante voisine d'un certain âge, observe ses voisins...
1. Mme Bidle arrive

**01-Mme Bidle arrive**

Mme Bidle regardait par sa fenêtre. Malgré la soixantaine plus qu'avancée, elle se vantait auprès des autres membres de son club de bridge de posséder une vue quasi-parfaite. Il faut dire que, depuis peu, elle était devenue l'heureuse propriétaire d'une nouvelle paire de jumelles dernier cri. Elle profitait donc de ce début de soirée pour en régler les derniers ajustements. Mme Bidle dirigea ses lunettes d'approche vers l'immeuble situé en face de chez elle.

— Tiens donc! Le plant de tomates de Mme Brown est en fleurs, Armand. Je t'avais bien dit d'acheter de l'engrais.

— Mmmm!

— Ah! Madame Lemieux s'est acheté une balançoire neuve. Elle aurait dû attendre, c'est le modèle qui sera en vente la semaine prochaine.

— Mmmm!

— Armand! Tu as vu ça? Les deux charmants policiers du cinquième sont sur leur balcon. Bon sang, Armand, ils se déshabillent.

— Mmmm!

— Tu as vu ça? Répéta-t-elle. Ça ne rentrera jamais!

— Mmmm!

— Ah! Oui! Ça rentre! Armand? Armand? Tu m'écoutes?

— Chérie? Tu as vu mon appareil auditif?

— Laisse tomber ton appareil! Ils sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les entendre…

* * * * *


	2. Mme Bidle remet ça

**02-Mme Bidle remet ça**

— Chéri? Tu vois les deux policiers qui marchent de l'autre côté de la rue?

— Mmmm.

— Je sais! Ça fait drôle de les voir habillés. Tu les reconnais? Ce sont les types du cinquième. Ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Ni au reste d'ailleurs.

— Mmmm.

— T'as vu la démarche du plus petit? Ça laisse des traces un homme aussi bien portant que le grand brun.

— Mmmm.

— Tu m'écoutes ou tu fais semblant?

— Tu dis, chérie? Mon appareil est fermé.

— Laisse tomber! Encore une fois, tu es passé à côté de l'action.

— Chérie, ce ne sont pas les deux policiers qui viennent vers nous?

— Oui! N'aie l'air de rien, lança précipitamment Mme Bidle,.

— Bonjour Mme Bidle. Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

— Bonjour jeunes hommes. C'est effectivement une très belle journée pour s'installer au balcon.

— Vous avez raison. C'est justement ce que nous allons faire. Bonne journée madame.

— Bonne journée monsieur, ajouta Danny, en levant le ton.

— À vous aussi. Viens Armand! Nous rentrons.

— Et tes nouvelles aiguilles à tricoter? Il me semble que tu disais ne plus pouvoir t'en passer?

— Ça peut bien encore attendre quelques heures. Lorsqu'on est invités à un spectacle, ça serait impoli de ne pas accepter une telle invitation.

* * * * *


	3. Mme Bidle a un travers de plus

**03-Mme Bidle a un travers de plus**

— Chérie? Le facteur vient d'apporter une boite pour toi.

— Enfin! Elle est arrivée. Je croyais ne plus la recevoir!

— Mais de quoi tu parles? Quel gadget t'es-tu encore procuré?

— J'ai vu ça lors d'une publicité sur le câble. Il s'agit d'un appareil qui permet d'entendre ce qui se passe dans une autre pièce. Si la portée est suffisamment bonne, en plus des images, j'aurai maintenant le son.

— Mais chérie, tu possèdes une ouïe extraordinaire.

— Alors, avec cet appareil, je serai aussi à l'écoute que la femme bionique.

— Chérie! Tu ne vas pas quand même pas te mettre à espionner tous les voisins?

— Oh non! Jamais de la vie! Seulement ceux qui sont dignes d'intérêt, comme le couple de policiers par exemple.

— Chérie…

— Armand! Ne te mêle pas de ça! Répliqua Mme Bidle sèchement. Tu es bien trop discret, c'en est maladif chez toi.

Armand replongea dans la lecture de son journal. À quoi bon tenter d'avoir le dernier mot? Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais eu en 46 ans de mariage. Toute excitée, Mme Bidle partit s'installer pour prendre connaissance de son nouveau jouet.

* * * * *


	4. Mme Bidle à l’écoute

**04-Mme Bidle à l'écoute**

Mme Bidle n'en pouvait plus. Deux jours de pluie. Deux jours que ces jolis policiers n'avaient pas mis le pied dehors à cause **du mauvais temps**. Elle avait bien de quoi être frustrée parce que maintenant qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement son nouvel appareil, il ne lui manquait plus que quelque chose d'intéressant à écouter.

Le lendemain matin et à sa plus grande joie, le soleil se leva en même temps que les travailleurs de la ville de New York. Malheureusement pour Mme Bidle, les deux policiers se joignirent aux nombreux travailleurs et quittèrent l'immeuble de bon matin. La mamie voyeuse n'eut d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur les autres voisins.

Elle entendit donc Mme Brown interdire à son chat de mâchouiller les plants de tomates et Mme Lemieux rouspéter contre le rabais maintenant disponible sur sa belle balançoire. Des conversations plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres, mais Mme Bidle ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle passa sa journée à l'écoute.

Vers 18 heures, le retour des travailleurs ramena aussi les deux policiers chez eux. Mme Bidle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Enfin, il allait y avoir de l'action. Longue-vue dans une main, appareil auditif dans l'autre, elle était prête.

Le grand brun passa sa main dans le pantalon du plus petit. Mme Bidle ne parvint pas à entendre le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrait, mais elle capta fort bien les gémissements qui sortirent de la bouche du blondinet. Elle put entendre les lamentations de plaisir devenir de plus en plus fortes lorsque la main de Don fut remplacée par son sexe fièrement dressé.

Mme Bidle s'avança encore un peu plus sur le bord de sa chaise, afin de ne rien manquer de ce qui allait suivre. Soudain, ce fut la catastrophe. Un grésillement se fit entendre et puis, plus rien. Les piles de son oreille bionique étaient mortes. Ces abrutis du télé-achat lui avaient refilé des piles usagées à moins que Mme Bidle n'ait déjà passé trop de temps à l'écoute…

— Armand! Armand!

— Oui, chérie? Répondit Armand en relevant la tête de son journal.

— File-moi les piles de ton appareil!

— Mais, chérie, je ne pourrai plus t'entendre.

— Et alors? De toute façon, ton appareil est toujours débranché lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je le débranche? Il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant?

— Armand, je ne m'addresse pas à toi pour dialoguer. Ça, je peux le faire toute seule! Vite, ton appareil!... Trop tard!

* * * *


	5. La vieille Mme Bidle

**05-La vieille Mme Bidle**

Encore une belle journée pour sortir s'asseoir sur le balcon. Danny contemple la vue devant lui et remarque que cette chère Mme Bidle est toujours fidèle au poste. Il aperçoit le reflet de ses jumelles mais il ignore tout de sa version sonore.

— Don, la vieille perverse d'en face est encore en train de nous mater. Tu n'aurais pas envie de lui faire un petit numéro spécial?

— OK. Je vais te faire la totale! Tu n'es pas près de retourner t'asseoir!

De l'autre côté de la rue, c'est une Mme Bidle outrée qui se précipite vers son mari.

— Armand! Armand! Tu n'imagineras jamais ce que ce… ce… ce roi de la débauche à osé dire de moi?

— Mmmm, chérie?

— Il m'a traité de vieille perverse!

— Mmmm!

— Tu te rends compte?

— Mmmm!

— Il a osé! Moi qui suis encore toute jeune!

— Mmmm!

— Vieille perverse! Vieille perverse! Moi, ça! Je ne suis pas perverse et encore moins vieille! Quel petit insolent!

— Il a raison, ma chérie!

* * * * *


	6. L’envie

_Écrit en collaboration et suite à une idée de Mellisande. Merci beaucoup de continuer à faire vivre mon imagination. Voici donc, une nouvelle aventure de Mme Bidle._

__

**_06-L'envie_**

La veille au soir, Mme Bidle avait entendu ses deux charmants voisins d'en face se donner un rendez-vous sur le balcon. Sans gêne, la vieille dame décida de s'inclure dans l'invitation. Cette fois-ci, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle, Mme Bidle avait tout préparé. Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs passées.

Les lunettes d'observation étaient prêtes, l'oreille bionique fonctionnait et les piles de rechange se trouvaient à portée de main sur la petite table basse. Elle-même s'installa confortablement sur un tabouret de bar (qu'elle venait de s'acheter, au plus grand étonnement de son mari qui trouvait qu'il ne cadrait pas du tout avec la déco du salon).

Ledit tabouret, placé devant la fenêtre, lui donnait une vue légèrement surélevée et donc imprenable sur le paradis. Enfin, sur le paradis de Mme Bidle: l'appartement de ses deux policiers préférés.

Après plus de deux heures d'attente, où Mme Bidle avait nettoyé par 10 fois les lentilles de ses jumelles pour être sûre de ne rien manquer, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve, la nature se rappela à elle: elle devait aller se soulager au petit coin, maintenant, là, immédiatement, sous peine d'inondation. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle savait que ses deux chouchous se trouvaient à l'intérieur de leur appart'. Cruel dilemme, partir et peut-être manquer le spectacle ou rester et...

Elle choisit la première solution, de toute manière elle serait plus à l'aise après et ils ne semblaient pas encore prêts à débuter le show. Le grand brun venait d'apporter deux bières et un bol de chips, à croire qu'eux aussi se préparaient à regarder un spectacle. Mme Bidle s'extirpa avec regret de son tabouret. Elle mit moins de deux minutes pour faire l'aller-retour – pause pipi comprise – et revenir à son poste d'observation. Et là, catastrophe, ils avaient commencé sans elle! Les goujats, ils passaient à l'action sans attendre leur plus fidèle spectatrice, alors qu'elle s'était préparée pendant tout un après-midi pour pouvoir les admirer.

Heureusement, l'effeuillage des vêtements ne faisait que commencer, offrant leurs torses nus à sa vue. Aujourd'hui, ils semblaient vouloir se la jouer en lenteur et en douceur, prolongeant ainsi leurs ébats. Mme Bidle vissa ses yeux et une main sur ses lunettes d'approche, alors qu'une oreille et l'autre main s'occupaient de l'appareil d'écoute. La vieille dame se mit alors à son aise et admira le spectacle.

Elle entendait chaque gémissement, cent fois mieux qu'à la télé. Sa respiration se calqua sur celle des deux hommes. C'est alors qu'Armand releva la tête de son journal en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard fit lentement le tour de la pièce pour finir par se poser sur le réfrigérateur.

— Chérie, je crois que l'on va devoir faire venir le réparateur. Le réfrigérateur bourdonne étrangement, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Mais non, chéri. Tu ne peux pas l'entendre, répondit impatiemment Mme Bidle en tentant de maitriser sa respiration trop rapide. Tout va bien, je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

— Je pense que je vais enclencher la climatisation, tu es un peu rouge. As-tu chaud?

— Armand, arrête de vouloir être serviable. Tout va bien. J'ai dit que je contrôlais la situation.

— Dans ce cas, je vais retirer mon appareil et lire mon journal en paix, ronchonna Armand en replongeant le nez dans son journal

Les gémissements se firent plus profonds, les caresses plus langoureuses et Mme Bidle trouva qu'effectivement, la climatisation devrait fonctionner à plein régime afin de faire descendre la chaleur irradiant de son pauvre corps au bord de la combustion. Les corps en sueurs se mouvaient avec grâce et volupté devant elle, comme si les amoureux dansaient sur une musique pouvant n'être entendue que par eux, oubliant que leurs voisins pouvaient avoir une ouïe fine.

Le cri des prénoms inonda l'oreille de Mme Bidle, annonçant la venue du clou du spectacle. Le feu d'artifice explosa en même temps pour les policiers, révélant à la vieille dame la célébration du bouquet final. Un gros bruit se fit alors entendre dans l'appartement de Mme Bidle. Le plancher trembla légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention du lecteur, la tête jusque-là obstinément plongée dans son éternel journal.

— Chérie? Tu es sûre que tu contrôles toujours la situation ? demanda Armand en regardant sa femme qui venait de tomber de son perchoir et se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air sur le parquet.

— Que dirais-tu de faire chuter ton pantalon et de faire baisser la pression? Demanda Mme Bidle d'une voix haletante en se redressant sur ses genoux

— Pourquoi pas. À condition de ne pas le faire en équilibre sur ce truc.

— Tu as bien raison, personne ne doit toucher à ce tabouret, c'est mon outil de travail. C'est comme les dentiers, ça ne se prête pas.

— Mais pourtant, tu m'as déjà…

— Armand! Arrête, sinon, je vais devoir le faire en silence.

— Si j'avais su que je n'avais que ça à dire pour t'imposer le silence, marmonna Armand pour lui-même en commençant à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

* * * * *


	7. Mme Bidle muette

**07-Mme Bidle muette**

— Tu as vu Don, il y a M. et Mme Bidle qui sortent de leur voiture? Si on allait leur dire un petit bonjour?

— Pauvre homme! Je veux bien aller le saluer.

En arrivant à la hauteur de la voiture du couple, Don et Danny affichèrent leurs plus beaux sourires.

— Bonjour, comment allez-vous par cette superbe matinée?

— …

— Bonjour! C'est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, répondit Armand.

— Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide pour monter vos paquets?

— …

— Non, merci, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas bien lourd. Il y a seulement de la laine!

— D'accord. Bonne journée M. Bidle.

— Bonne journée les garçons.

— Bonne journée Mme Bidle!

— …

Don et Danny s'éloignèrent, perplexes. Don se pencha à l'oreille de son amoureux et lui murmura:

— C'est à croire qu'elle t'a entendu la traiter de vieille perverse l'autre jour!

— C'est impossible! Elle ne nous a quand même pas mis sur écoute!

— Peut-être qu'un petit striptease de notre part pourrait la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

— Alors, ne le fais pas! Pour une fois que M. Bidle peut en placer une!

* * * *


	8. Mme Bidle redonne le sourire

**08-Mme Bidle redonne le sourire**

— Armand, le beau policier brun prépare le barbecue. On pourrait manger à l'extérieur nous aussi.

— Mmm.

— Les brochettes de poulet me semblent vraiment très appétissantes. Au moins autant que le poulet lui-même. Peux-tu passer à la boucherie?

— Mmm.

— Avec des légumes en papillotes, excellente combinaison. Je me demande ce qu'il y aura au menu pour le dessert? Si je suis chanceuse, il ne sera pas comestible.

— Mmm.

— Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien, sinon, tu te proposerais pour être mon dessert. Tu as encore pas mal de vigueur pour un homme de ton âge.

— Mmm.

— Voilà le plus petit qui rapplique. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Je le trouve un peu pâle et beaucoup trop calme.

Armand se dirigea vers la boucherie, une note à la main, laissant sa femme à ses réflexions.

— Le repas est bien silencieux. Le blondinet parle à peine. Je peux parfois voir ses lèvres bouger, mais malgré mon oreille bionique, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Heu, ce qu'il dit. Il n'a presque pas touché à son plat.

Armand revint et rejoignit sa femme sur le balcon, afin de faire cuire leur repas.

— Chérie, as-tu écouté les nouvelles aujourd'hui?

— Non, je surveillais les réparations sur le toit d'à côté. On ne sait jamais ce que les ouvriers peuvent faire si on les laisse sans surveillance…

— J'ai entendu dire par un client à la boucherie…

— Comment as-tu fait? Ah! Oui, il n'y a que moi que tu n'entends pas.

— Laisse-moi donc parler pour une fois!

— …

— Il y a eu tout un carnage la nuit passée. Un homme a abattu sa femme et trois de leurs enfants. Le quatrième est mort dans les bras d'un jeune policier. Apparemment, il y avait du sang partout. Un vrai massacre.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses.

* * * * *

— Danny?

— Mmm.

— Je crois que tu devrais lever les yeux.

— Mmm.

— Ça va t'aider à te détendre.

* * * * *

— Pauvre petit, quelle pénible journée il a eu. Il faut lui redonner le sourire. Armand! Armand!

— Mmm.

— Armand! Mets-toi à poil!

— Mmm. Pardon chérie?

— Tu m'as compris. Mets-toi à poil! On va leur montrer de quoi on est encore capable!

* * * * *

Pour la première fois, depuis la tragédie, Danny fit son premier véritable sourire.


	9. La puissance selon Mme Bidle

**09-La puissance selon Mme Bidle**

Par une belle et chaude journée du mois d'août, Danny enfile son short jeans et un t-shirt puis il se rend dans le stationnement afin de laver sa moto. Sous l'ombre de son parasol, Mme Bidle affiche un sourire épanouie en l'appercevant sortir avec son seau et son éponge. Chaque pièce de la carosserie à droit à sa part de caresse.

Vers midi, la chaleur augmente encore. Danny s'étire, le temps de s'accorder une petite pause et il retire son chandail. Mme Bidle se redresse et ajuste ses lunettes afin de ne rien manquer des roulements d'abdominaux qui vont suivre. Elle salive de plaisir en pensant aux bons moments à venir.

Danny enfourche sa moto et démarre le moteur pour le sentir vibrer entre ses jambes. L'exaltation du moment lui procure un sentiment de puissance. L'homme et son engin ne font plus qu'un. Le moteur ronronne encore plus fort qu'une chatte en chaleur. Mme Bidle n'a aucunement besoin de son oreille bionique pour l'entendre. Même M. Bidle relève la tête de son journal lorsque Danny enfonce à fond le gaz.

— Comme il est puissant!

— Mmm.

— Le brunet rapplique. Son pantalon démontre une envie évidente de chevauchée à deux.

— Mmm.

— Le petit affiche un sourire moqueur.

— Mmm.

— T'as vu ça? S'écria Mme Bidle. Le petit s'est emparé du boyau d'arrosage et il a aspergé l'autre.

— Mmm.

— Il a l'air malin tout trempé. Il va devoir se dévêtir!

— Mmm.

— Ces vêtements lui colle à la peau. Il est bien bâti. Qu'elle charpente! Ça vaut le coup d'œil!

— Mmm.

— Il va peut-être sortir son fusil à eau pour se défendre?

— Mmm.

— Il s'embrasse… Les mains se balladent…

— Mmm.

— Zut, ils montent. J'espère qu'ils vont opté pour le balcon!

— Mmm.

— Raté! Ils préfèrent l'air climatisé.

— Mmm.

— Armand? T'aurais pas envie d'acheter une moto?

— Oui chérie, tout ce que tu veux.

— Les vêtements de cuirs me vont si bien. Noirs et moullants!

* * * * *


	10. Un club pas comme les autres

Voici une nouvelle aventure de Mme Bidle, inspiré d'une idée de Melissande. Merci beaucoup de nous faire partager ton débordement d'imagination.

_**10-Un club pas comme les autres**_

Depuis que Mme Bidle avait découvert les joies de l'observation, elle délaissait de plus en plus les autres activités typiques d'une dame du troisième âge. Elle ne jouait plus aussi souvent à son club de bridge, elle ne se rendait plus au rencontre 1er âge-3ème âge...

De plus, elle avait obtenu de son mari, après une rapide prise de bec en sa faveur, l'embauche d'une femme de ménage, prétextant des douleurs violentes dans son dos dès qu'elle approchait son balai, et qui était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur dès qu'Armand s'approchait d'elle quand elle était sur son tabouret à se reposer en regardant les nichées d'oiseaux.

Tout surplus de travail enlevé, elle gagnait ainsi plus de temps libre pour s'abandonner à sa nouvelle passion. Mme Bidle avait décidé de ne conserver qu'une seule activité: son club de lecture. Fidèle pilier de ce club depuis plus de quarante ans, les histoires provenant de la débordante imagination de la vieille dame demeuraient les plus appréciées des autres dames du club. Au fil des années et de ses expériences, le genre d'écriture de notre brave Mme Bidle se modifia. Elle passa des histoires d'aventure à la Indiana Jones à un tout autre style: des nouvelles érotiques mettant en scène deux magnifiques policiers de la ville de New York, risquant leur vie durant la journée pour mieux se retrouver à la nuit tombée. Mme Bidle s'adonna à corps perdu à ces écritures, pour la plus grande joie de ses camarades de lecture.

La prochaine réunion des membres du club devait se tenir chez madame Fillion. Malheureusement, au petit matin, un tuyau d'eau éclata dans son immeuble, inondant tout son étage. La pauvre femme catastrophée appela Mme Bidle pour annuler leur réunion hebdomadaire. Ayant écrit une nouvelle très chaude, Mme Bidle tenait absolument à faire partager son délirant débordement d'enthousiasme à ses copines. Elle proposa donc son salon comme lieu de rendez-vous.

19h00 sonnait à peine lorsque les invitées prirent place dans l'appartement cosy de notre chère Mme Bidle. Dès le premier coup de sonnette annonçant l'arrivée d'une visiteuse, Armand éteignit son appareil. Le babillage de sa femme et de ses amies allait sûrement atteindre de nouveaux sommets. Inutile d'augmenter son état de surdité avancé en risquant une perforation des tympans.

Comme prévu, la lecture de l'histoire de Mme Bidle amena de nombreux frissons qui parcoururent plusieurs fois les corps des vieilles dames, trop heureuses de mettre du piquant dans leur monotone existence de gentilles grand-mères, bien sous tout rapport. Assurément, la consommation de petites pilules bleues serait à la hausse dès leur retour à la maison.

Mme Fillion demanda la permission de se rendre sur le balcon afin de fumer tranquillement une cigarette. Elle ne voulait pas succomber à son vice à l'intérieur. L'asthme de la pauvre Mme Forget n'aurait pas tardé à se manifester, et cela gâcherait leur belle réunion. La vieille dame alluma donc sa cigarette et en profita pour admirer la vue sur les autres balcons. À sa grande surprise, elle remarqua la présence de deux hommes, presque nus, qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Elle ajusta ses lunettes pour vérifier si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour. Mais non! Ils étaient toujours là, et encore plus nets. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour faire part de sa découverte aux autres membres de son club.

Toute la joyeuse bande se précipita à l'extérieur afin de jouir du spectacle s'offrant à elles. Les baisers passionnés devinrent insuffisants pour les deux hommes aux corps sculptés à la perfection. Les mains se baladèrent de plus en plus, explorant chaque parcelle de peau, caressant, frottant et griffant de plus en plus vite dans un ardent besoin d'en découvrir toujours plus. Les quelques vêtements restants ne résistèrent pas longtemps.

Armand les regarda sortir à une telle vitesse que pendant un instant, il cru que l'appartement était en feu. Puis, il se demanda ce qui pouvait tant les attirer à l'extérieur. Quelle sorte d'oiseau pouvaient-elles bien regarder ainsi. Sûrement de drôle de moineaux. En tout cas, à voir leurs expressions réjouies, ils devaient très certainement s'agir d'une espère rare, voire en voie de disparition.

— Incroyable, on dirait que ton histoire prend vie sous nos yeux.

— C'est absolument génial. Dommage qu'ils soient si loin.

— Oh, oui! Quelle tristesse!

— Tu peux utiliser mes jumelles. Elles sont à l'intérieur du petit coffre à tes pieds.

— Des jumelles, quelle bonne idée!

Une vieille dame s'empressa de sortir les jumelles et elles firent le tour de tous les yeux présents sur le balcon.

— Nous voilà de retour au cinéma muet!

— Mon oreille bionique est aussi dans le coffre. Avec ça, même Armand pourrait entendre voler une mouche!

— Absolument incroyable!

— C'est ingénieux!

— Et pratique!

— Bon sang, on croirait que leur respiration provient de moins d'un mètre.

— Petite cachottière! Comment as-tu réussi à nous cacher ça depuis si longtemps?

— Je vous ai dévoilé toutes mes histoires!

— Quoi? C'était des réalités-nouvelles!

— Je propose que dorénavant, toutes les réunions de notre club se tiennent ici.

— Je seconde!

— J'approuve!

— Adjugé! Voici notre nouvelle salle de réunion. En plus, l'air extérieur, c'est bon pour la santé.

— Mes dames, à vos crayons, conclut Mme Bidle.

* * * * *


	11. Une nouvelle aventure du club

**11- Une nouvelle aventure du club**

Encore une fois, le fantasque club de lecture se réunissait, ce jour chez Mme Bidle mais exceptionnellement, pour pimenter un peu cette séance, l'heure de rendez-vous avait été avancée de trois bonnes heures, c'est-à-dire à 14 h. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? À votre avis ? Une piste pour vous aider: combien de temps faut-il pour raconter une histoire et se plonger à corps perdu dedans ? Elles avaient toutes une petite aventure à partager et elles souhaitaient toutes entendre celles de leurs camarades.

À peine, les petits gâteaux et le café servis, la sympathique Mme Bidle se mit à lire sa dernière nouvelle, la première de la réunion, privilège d'ancienneté. Elle prenait toujours soin d'attendre que les autres dames aient terminé de manger. Qui sait si, sous l'emprise d'une vive émotion, l'une d'elles ne s'étoufferait pas, la bouche pleine de l'excellent goûter servi par leur hôte. Quoique, voir apparaître deux infirmiers costauds, musclés et au teint bronzé ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Après une seconde tasse de café, les autres dames se mirent à lire leur histoire à tour de rôle. Elles passèrent rapidement du café chaud à la citronnade glacée, afin de calmer leurs vapeurs, histoire de rester dans la course jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Mme Fillion, cette dernière se mit à rougir légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'insistance de ses amies qui ne voulaient plus attendre, elle avoua enfin avoir illustré sa nouvelle érotique, en s'inspirant des images qu'elle gardait en tête des deux policiers.

Les femmes se précipitèrent toutes sur cette dernière, Mme Bidle arracha même des mains de Mme Fillion son dessin. La position dans laquelle étaient représentés les deux hommes était on ne peut plus explicite sur l'étape suivante. Et puis, Mme Fillion n'avait pas été avare sur leurs vêtements, ils donnaient chaud et ne cachaient rien de leurs anatomies. À leur façon de se vêtir, on pouvait bien se demander où ils cachaient leurs armes.

Mme Bidle, jalouse du succès de Mme Fillion, décida de sortir discrètement du salon. Elle trouva refuge sur le balcon, où Armand avait pris place en lisant son journal.

— C'est incroyable Armand. Cette vieille chipie m'a volé la vedette.

— Mmmm.

— Des dessins! Qui aime les dessins?

— Mmmm.

— Alors que l'on peut avoir une image vivante sous les yeux.

— Mmmm.

— En trois dimensions et animée.

— Mmmm.

— Armand! Tu m'écoutes?

— Mais oui chérie. Tu cries tellement fort que même sans mes appareils, je t'entends.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Elle ne doit pas avoir le dernier mot. Après tout, c'est moi qui les ai trouvés, ce sont MES voisins, pas les siens.

Malgré son âge avancé, Mme Bidle, présentement, avait tout de la petite fille en plein caprice. Bras croisés, une petite moue sur le visage, les yeux en colère, face à l'appartement de ses chouchous.

— Lance-toi dans la vidéo. Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Même s'il faisait celui qui ignorait tout, son mari n'était pas fou. Il s'était bien rendu compte que sa femme passait un peu trop de temps à sa fenêtre à espionner les voisins. Et ça la rendait heureuse et... amoureuse. Dieu ! Quelle tigresse au lit ces derniers temps. Il était hors de question que la vieille Fillion lui enlève tout ça à cause d'un stupide dessin.

— Armand! Armand! Tu es… Tu es génial. Je savais que tu avais raison de m'épouser.

Mme Bidle, un air triomphant sur le visage, s'apprêta à se lever pour retourner voir ses compagnes de lecture lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'une certaine animation commençait à prendre vie sur le balcon en face d'elle. Oubliant que son mari était avec elle, elle sortit précipitamment ses jumelles et se réinstalla confortablement, le club pouvait bien se passer d'elle un moment. Elle tenait sa vengeance, les autres dames n'assisteraient pas au spectacle.

Le plus petit des deux policiers enleva le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Il ouvrit le tube de crème solaire et en recouvrit langoureusement le torse de son compagnon, lentement, très lentement, prenant plaisir à faire rouler les muscles sous ses doigts agiles. Il passa ensuite au dos de son amant, avant de descendre un peu plus bas et de retirer complètement le pantalon devenu trop gênant. Les vêtements du blond rejoignirent ceux du brun, sur le sol du balcon. Ils firent l'amour passionnément sous les chauds rayons du soleil, puis épuisés, s'endormirent à même le sol, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient inconfortables.

Mme Bidle, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, retourna finalement à l'intérieur. À son air, ses amies surent immédiatement qu'elles venaient de manquer une représentation mémorable. Elles partirent peu de temps après, un peu jalouses. Mme Bidle retourna à l'extérieur afin d'assister au réveil de ses deux acteurs préférés. Même de loin et sans jumelles, elle pouvait discerner le douloureux coup de soleil sur le dos du petit blond. Tristement, elle rangea ses jumelles, il n'y aurait pas d'autres spectacles avant quelques jours.

— Armand!

— Mmmm.

— N'oublie pas de mettre de la crème solaire.

— Mmmm.

— Je n'aime pas le homard cuit, je préfère te manger cru.

— Mmmm.

— Et je n'aurai d'autre choix que de regarder les plants de tomates pousser. Avec un peu de chance, elles deviendront aussi rouges que le dos du jeune policier.

* * * * *


	12. L’art du déguisement

**_Merci pour vos encouragements et de continuer à suivre les aventures de cette vieille dame._**

**_

* * *

_**

**12-L'art du déguisement**

Les feuilles affichaient de plus en plus leurs couleurs automnales, abandonnant la tendreté du vert pour enfiler les chauds coloris orangés, rougeâtres ou dorés pour ensuite fuir lors d'une violente bourrasque et atterrir sur le parterre, en face de l'appartement de Mme Bidle. Cette dernière profitait de l'après-midi de congé des deux policiers pour les regarder râteler le tapis de feuilles mortes recouvrant le sol. Grâce à son oreille bionique, Mme Bidle ne perdait pas un seul mot des paroles échangées par le couple et, à grand renfort de jumelles, pas le moindre petit geste ne pouvait espérer passer inaperçu. Une discussion animée se déroulait depuis une cinquantaine de coups de râteau.

— Un bandit et un policier, lança le plus petit.

— Pour être habillé comme la moitié du central qui sera au travail ce soir-là?

— _Un uniforme et des menottes, le rêve. Armand serait un beau prisonnier, menotté. Ensuite, je jetterai la clé et il sera à ma merci jusqu'à la fin des temps._

— Batman et Robin, annonça le plus grand.

— Avant que je porte des collants jaunes, car j'imagine que tu te réserves Batman…

— _Des collants? Mmmm, ça te moule un paquet. Excellente idée. J'en ai justement une paire qui ne me sert plus. Ces héros, ils sont superbes. Superman et Spiderman sont aussi très sexy._

— Un cow-boy et un indien, alors?

— Je porte déjà une arme à longueur de journée. Et je déteste chiquer.

— Si tu fais l'indien?

— J'ai pas une tête à plumes.

— _Je préférerais un cow-boy chevauchant son étalon et pour les plumes, tu peux toujours les porter ailleurs._

— Des pirates?

— Je vois déjà mal avec mes deux yeux, imagine avec un seul? Et en plus, sans lunettes.

— _Cheveux longs, boucle d'oreille et une main de fer. Que demander de plus? La virilité sur deux pattes. Dans leur cas, leur troisième membre risque de fièrement se dresser et de venir s'interposer._

— Une momie et…

— Danny, tu confonds bandage et bander. Aucune chance que je ressemble à un gars qui vient de chuter en bas du cinquième.

— _Pour accompagner ce grand malade, il devrait opter pour un costume de médecin et l'ausculter dans ses plus sombres repaires._

— Un Écossais et un noir?

— Et tu ne portes rien sous ton kilt!

— _Les couilles à l'air, le 31 octobre, c'est du joli. Ça ne gèle pas ces trucs-là? Et l'autre, selon leur réputation, il doit en avoir une grosse, méchante matraque._

— Jules César et un autre romain?

— Je ne te laisse pas sortir vêtu seulement d'un drap.

— _Aucun problème, je peux faire la lessive si vous voulez._

— Un dromadaire? On fait chacun une partie.

— Tu fais laquelle, questionna le blond, soupçonneux.

— Le devant.

— Tu veux que je passe la soirée, plié derrière toi, à renifler ton cul?

— _Ils n'en font pas en trois parties? Un dromadaire à six pattes, ça c'est innovateur! Je ferais bien la garniture de cet étrange sandwich._

— J'abandonne. C'est bien plus simple d'y aller en célibataire. Aucune, restriction. Je porte ce que je veux.

— Danny, tu es de mauvaise foi.

— Non, Don, rien n'est pour nous.

— _Laisse-nous un peu plus de temps, on va trouver._

— Danny, laisse-moi te faire d'autres propositions. Tu abandonnes trop vite.

— Vas-y, mon génie de l'imagination. Je t'écoute.

— Un berger et son mouton?

— Je suis déjà le mouton noir du labo. En plus, c'est illégal de faire ça avec un animal.

— _À quatre pattes et tout frisé, c'est un début très prometteur. Armand aussi était frisé à une certaine époque._

— OK. Pas d'animaux. Un fermier et sa va… Désolé. Marie et Joseph?

— Je refuse de me déguiser en femme. Les talons hauts me font mal aux chevilles.

Deux «quoi» retentir en même temps, dans un synchronisme absolu. La propre voix de Mme Bidle se confondit à celle dans son oreille.

— Ben quoi, je jouais avec ma cousine. Elle ne possédait pas de Barbie, j'étais sa poupée vivante.

— Là, tu vois, je te regarde et j'ai une toute autre vision… Tu dois être hyper sexy en mini-jupe.

— Ta gueule! Je ferais aussi un très bon dentiste.

— _Je demande à voir et je confirme que c'est très bien lorsque l'on n'a plus de dents._

— Dracula?

— Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais lorsque tu portes du noir? Tout mon sang va se retrouver dans une certaine partie de mon anatomie, et si jamais tu me mords avec tes crocs de vampire?

— _Quelle partie? Ne soit pas timide mon beau! Parle à Tatie Bidle!_

— Un duo de clown?

— Tu m'as bien regardé? Je vais avoir l'air d'un repris de justice en train de faire ses heures de travaux communautaires.

— _Bonne idée. Les clowns ont des grands pieds. Il parait que c'est proportionnel. Tu chausses du combien, mon gars?_

— Dupond et Dupont?

— Ils sont trop bêtes. Je veux pas me faire comparer à eux durant les six prochains mois.

— _T'as bien raison. Je veux un héros, pas un zéro._

— Laurel et Hardy?

— Même raison.

— _Tu commences à manquer d'idées. Si ça continue, je vais devoir m'en mêler._

— Astérix et Obélix?

— Je fais qui?

— Obélix, t'as pris du poids.

— J'suis même pas gros! Juste un peu enrobé.

— _C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas gros. Tu es certain qu'il ne manque pas de peau lorsqu'il a une érection? Faudrait que je regarde ça de plus près._

— En disco, comme dans les années 70, avec la perruque et tout le kit?

— C'est vraiment laid.

— _Un peu de respect, jeune homme. Armand possédait un tel panache à cette époque. Grrr, à faire rugir la tigresse en moi. Ça me rappelle de très bons souvenirs._

— Un robot?

— Si tu penses que je vais passer la soirée dans une boîte, aussi bien me déguiser en cercueil.

— _Bonne idée, monsieur le rabat-joie. Rien ne te fait plaisir! À croire que tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe._

— Chéri, Mme Bidle sourit, je pense qu'elle aime l'idée de te savoir muet comme une tombe.

— Arrête tes conneries, elle ne peut pas nous entendre.

— _Si tu savais tout ce que j'entends, mon grand, tu rougirais!_

— OK, j'ai trouvé, s'écria Danny. Tu sais les trois petits singes, un n'entend rien, l'autre ne dit rien et le troisième ne voit rien.

— Mais on est seulement deux.

— On emmènera Mme Biddle.

— _Oh! Mes agneaux, je veux être le singe du milieu comme ça, je pourrai vous tenir par la queue, la vraie, je veux dire. Mais je ne suis pas le singe qui ne voit rien, car je vois vraiment tout et j'entends aussi. Je peux bien être le muet, oups, c'est vrai, je raconte tout à ma mère. Zut, aucun rôle ne me va…_

— En costume d'Adam.

— T'es fou, je vais être bandé toute la soirée.

— Ben, au moins j'aurais quelques choses pour accrocher mon téléphone cellulaire.

— _Et moi, mon chapeau._

— T'as une idée de déguisement pour Mme Bidle?

— Oui, elle se ferait une superbe dompteuse de tigre ou de lion.

— Et pour Armand?

— Simplement en laisse.

— C'est pas un déguisement, c'est comme ça qu'elle le tient.

— _Je proteste énergiquement, c'est Armand qui insiste pour que je me serve d'un fouet._

— J'ai une idée. Là, tu ne trouveras rien à redire. On incarne l'ange et le diable. On joue les deux pensées du monde présent.

— Seulement si tu me laisses faire l'ange. Pour une fois, j'aimerais être du bon côté. Mac sera fier de moi, je vais dire de belles paroles.

— Il risque de ne pas te reconnaître.

— Très drôle. Si t'envisages une carrière d'humoriste, j'espère que t'aimes les tomates.

_**Soirée du 31 octobre**_

— Don, je viens d'accrocher le dromadaire là-bas. Je connais cette voix, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir qui c'est.

— T'as frappé le devant ou le derrière?

— Le derrière. C'est une voix d'homme qui ne m'est pas inconnue, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas entendu lorsque je lui ai parlé.

_**En fin de soirée**_

Don ramena un ange déchu, abruti par l'alcool, son auréole légèrement inclinée sur son côté gauche et ses ailes se trouvant en très mauvaise posture. Inutile d'envisager un décollage, Danny retomberait illico sur les fesses.

— Mon ange, évite de te donner en spectacle avant d'être rendu à la maison.

— Mais Don, je veux seulement aller embrasser le cul du dromadaire.

— DANNY!!!

— Quoi?

— Ferme-la!

— Tu ne m'aimes plus?

— Si, mais tu pourrais regretter de ne pas être resté un ange plus longtemps. Allez, vole vers ma voiture.

**_Un peu plus tard_**

— Don, j'ai mal au cœur.

— Reste tranquille, on est presque arrivé.

— Don?

— Quoi?

— Il y a un dromadaire dans la voiture à côté.

— Danny, t'as trop bu.

— Don?

— Quoi?

— Le dromadaire est déguisé en Mme Bidle…

*** * * * ***


	13. Mme Bidle sauve une vie

**13-****Mme Bidle sauve une vie**

En ce début de printemps, alors que la neige appartenait désormais au passé, Mme Bidle profitait des chauds rayons du soleil pour nettoyer son balcon et lui redonner l'éclat du neuf. Elle en profitait aussi pour jeter un regard vers l'appartement des deux jeunes policiers. Cette vue redoublait son ardeur et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, le balcon retrouva son air de jeunesse, Mme Bidle sa chaise préférée et Armand, un petit coin pour lire son journal.

Sans plus attendre, la vieille femme porta ses longues vues à la hauteur de son regard et constata avec joie que le petit policier blond manipulait le plumeau d'une main experte. L'aspirateur n'eut rien à envier à son ami à plumes, ni même le chiffon qui augmenta la visibilité de la voisine en rendant les fenêtres étincelantes. Mme Bidle porta une main à sa bouche, afin de retenir un petit cri de stupeur, lorsqu'elle constata le tragique destin, d'une innocente victime, se déroulant sous ses yeux horrifiés.

L'homme à lunettes fit disparaître toutes les traces de son crime, il disparut lui-même un court moment de la vue de sa voisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard pour s'installer dans son divan, l'air un peu abattu. De son oreille bionique, Mme Bidle entendit le bruit d'une porte et peu après, le second policier vint rejoindre son ami.

— T'as fait du rangement? Ça fait du bien. Je reconnais presque plus le salon.

— Mmmm.

— Ça va?

— Mmmm.

— Danny? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Rien.

— _**Il a cet air-là depuis son retour. La culpabilité peut-être.**_

— T'es malade?

— Non.

— Fatigué?

— Non.

Don cessa d'insister. Le silence tant recherché par M. Bidle régna chez ses voisins d'en face. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le policier blond reprit la parole.

— Don, est-ce que tu me trouves nul?

— Nul? Non, pourquoi?

— T'as pas envie de partir ou de me quitter pour toujours? Refaire ta vie avec un autre?

— _**C'est plus grave que je pensais. Armand, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois me faire une course de toute urgence.**_

— Non. Quelle idée! Pourquoi cette question? Si c'est faire le ménage qui te rend si déprimé, on va engager quelqu'un.

— J'ai repensé à mon enfance aujourd'hui.

— Veux-tu m'en parler?

— _**C'est bon ça! De l'écoute active. Continue, on est toute ouïe.**_

— Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon enfance.

— Jamais.

— _**Non, jamais et pourtant, je ne sors pas souvent.**_

— Je n'aime pas en parler. Je suis passé de déception en déception. Tout ça a commencé l'été de mes quatre ans. J'ai capturé une mouche au chalet de mon oncle. Je l'aimais tellement. Je la gardais dans un bocal. Je l'ai ouvert pour la nourrir et elle s'est sauvée.

— Est-ce que tu l'as rattrapée?

— Non. Elle s'est collée sur les genres de papiers orangés et pleins de colle qui servent à tuer les mouches.

— Oh!

— _**Pauvre petit. Perdre une amie si jeune.**_

— À ma fête, j'ai demandé un animal à mes parents.

— _**Tu as reçu quoi?**_

— Qu'as-tu reçu?

— Ils m'ont offert un poisson rouge. Après deux jours, il a sauté à l'extérieur de son bocal, comme il n'y avait personne à la maison lors que l'accident est arrivé, il est mort.

— Pauvre chéri, commenta Don, en se rapprochant de son amoureux.

— _**C'est ça. Rapproche-toi encore un peu. Passe ton bras sur son épaule... C'est bien.**_

— As-tu eu un autre poisson?

— Je n'en voulais plus. J'étais trop triste. Alors, à Noël, pour me consoler, mes parents m'ont offert deux petites souris blanches.

— Sûrement une idée de ta mère. Elle est si gentille.

— _**C'est vrai. Je lui disais encore la semaine dernière, lors de notre partie de bridge.**_

— J'étais trop petit pour refermer correctement le couvercle de la cage. Les souris se sont sauvées. Après quelques semaines, mon père a dû faire venir un exterminateur pour réussir à se débarrasser de tous les bébés qui couraient dans les murs.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas faire des tests sur les souris. Je comprends mieux!

— _**Pauvre chou.**_

— L'été suivant, je suis retourné chez mon oncle et j'ai attrapé une grenouille Comme je passais tout le week-end chez eux, ma tante a accepté que je la garde. J'ai voulu l'emmener avec moi dans la salle de bains, le temps que je me lave. Elle a sauté dans la cuvette des toilettes au moment où mon cousin tirait la chasse d'eau.

— OK. Ça explique aussi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas manger des cuisses de grenouilles.

— _**Mmmm. C'est pourtant si bon les cuisses de grenouilles, si tendre, on dirait… Je m'égare. **_

— Pauvre Vertie. Elle sautait si bien.

— Vertie? Original comme nom.

— _**Il n'avait que cinq ans, je te rappelle.**_

— Ça fait changement de Démétan.

— Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination.

_**— Hummm! Tout ça a bien changé.**_

— Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai eu un bébé hamster, mais lorsque ma mère a passé l'aspirateur...

— T'es pas sérieux, s'écria Don, tristement.

— _**Quelle horreur!**_

— C'était un accident, mais j'étais inconsolable. Ma mère s'en est terriblement voulue. De mon côté, je refusais de manger tellement j'étais triste.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Pour que tu lui pardonnes, ta mère t'a acheté un chat?

— Non, le chat ne vient pas tout de suite dans mon histoire.

— _**Une salamandre, alors?**_

— Mon père est revenu du travail avec un serpent, continua Danny.

— Il est mort comment?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est mort? J'espère qu'il a eu une belle vie.

— Je croyais. Désolé.

— _**Prophète de malheur, s'indigna Mme Bidle.**_

— Ma grand-mère est venue dormir à la maison. Le serpent s'est glissé dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle dormait. En revenant de l'hôpital, j'ai dû le ramener à l'animalerie.

— Viens ici. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de tout ça?

— J'ai commencé à croire que je portais malheur. Je ne voulais plus avoir d'animal ou même penser à ceux que j'avais eus. Mais mes parents trouvaient que je me renfermais sur moi-même. Ils m'ont donc acheté un chien.

— C'est moins fragile.

— _**Bon choix. Ils auraient pu y penser plus tôt!**_

— Si l'on veut. Je le tenais dans mes bras et je regardais mon père partir travailler. Box s'est sauvé de mes bras et mon père l'a écrasé avec la voiture.

— Quoi!

— _**Doux Jésus, s'écria Mme Bidle.**_

— Je m'en suis tellement voulu. Combien de fois j'ai pu me demander, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tenu plus fermement? À Pâques, mon père m'a rapporté une perruche, avec un beau plumage bleuté.

— Avec un oiseau, tu n'peux pas te tromper.

— _**Ça reste à voir. Décidément, ce petit attire les malheurs!**_

— En nettoyant la cage, elle s'est envolée.

— C'est pas trop grave, plusieurs personnes les laissent voler librement à l'intérieur.

— Oui, sauf que lorsque Louie est rentré de l'école, elle a profité de l'ouverture de la porte pour prendre le large. Elle n'est jamais revenue.

— Danny! Je ne sais plus quoi te dire! Tu as dû tellement en souffrir.

— _**Ne dis rien! Agis! Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de réconfort.**_

— Y a rien à en dire. J'ai aussi eu un chat, mais il a été empoisonné par le voisin.

— _**Le monstre! Quelle plaie les voisins!**_

— T'as quand même pas fait une autopsie?

— J'avais tout mon matériel de chimiste et mon microscope. C'est là que j'ai su ce que j'allais faire dans la vie. Je pisterais les coupables et les ferais condamner.

— T'as eu d'autres animaux après ça?

— Non, mes parents ont finalement compris que je portais la poisse. Quelques années plus tard, je me suis tourné vers les plantes.

— Excellente idée!

— Pas pour le jardin de mon père, ni la plate bande fleurie de ma mère.

— Tu n'as pas la main verte, c'est tout.

— J'ai réussi à faire mourir mon cactus de déshydratation et aujourd'hui, j'ai noyé mon araignée.

— C'est ça, s'écria Don. Ta plante jaune n'est plus là! C'est pour ça que le salon paraît si grand!

— J'ai dû me résoudre à l'enfermer dans un sac-poubelle et aller la déposer avec les autres ordures.

— Je vais te faire oublier tes malheurs.

— _**Superbe idée! Et moi, je vais donner un second souffle à ta relation.**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

— Danny, Mme Bidle à une plante qui ressemble à ta défunte Susie.

— Incroyable. Elle ne lui ressemble pas, c'est elle.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Toutes les plantes se ressemblent.

— Elle a le même pot.

— Il y a plus qu'un pot pareil.

— Non! Celui-là est unique. C'est mon neveu qui l'a peint et fait cuire. Je n'aurais pas dû le jeter, vu que c'était un cadeau, mais j'étais si triste…

— Je pense que Susie a trouvé une nouvelle maison.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que Mme Bidle fouille dans nos poubelles?

— J'espère bien que non. Tu la vois trouver nos condoms?

— T'as raison! Elle doit envoyer Armand!

* * * * *


	14. L'inquiétude

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**13-****L'inquiétude**

Malgré le beau soleil, rien ne semblait bouger dans l'appartement des deux policiers. Pourtant, elle les avait bien vus quitter pour le travail, échanger un furtif baiser avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté. Dans la soirée, le brun était arrivé en courant et après seulement quelques minutes, il était reparti, toujours aux pas de course. Puis, plus rien.

Curieuse, elle avait laissé le micro de son oreille bionique à l'extérieur, espérant les entendre revenir, alors qu'elle allait au lit. Elle reconnaitrait le bruit du moteur de la voiture du grand brun entre mille. La nuit passa, mais aucun mouvement n'anima l'appartement des deux policiers. Idem pour les trois jours qui suivirent.

L'inquiétude commença à gagner le coeur de vieille dame. Au début, elle suivait la vie des hommes par curiosité. Puis, pour combler son goût du voyeurisme et de l'espionnage. Après plus de deux ans à partager la vie des policiers, elle se considérait maintenant un peu comme leur mère. Elle leur donnait des conseils à distance, intervenait dans leur conversation, tout ça, sous l'anonymat de son balcon, bien sûr.

Mme Bidle prenait une part active aux conversations qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien plus qu'aux dialogues qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Armand. De toute façon, qu'elle intervienne dans l'une ou l'autre de ces conversations, elle était maintenant certaine de ne pas se faire entendre. Alors, aussi bien prendre part à celle qui lui convenait le mieux.

Finalement, à la fin de l'après-midi de la troisième journée, alors que Mme Bidle ne tenait plus en place, un bruit familier lui fit vivement tourner la tête. La voiture tant attendue venait de s'immobiliser dans le stationnement, directement devant la porte d'entrée. Le policier brun en sortit rapidement, il fit le tour de son véhicule et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Il aida le petit blond, qui sortit difficilement de la voiture.

Lentement, soutenu par son amant, le policier marcha difficilement jusqu'à l'entrée. Il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude avant que Mme Bidle aperçoive du mouvement dans leur appartement. Elle ne les quittait plus des yeux, changea son oreille bionique de fréquences afin d'éliminer tous parasites. Puis elle tenta d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son jeune voisin.

— Ça va Danny? Tu n'as besoin de rien?

— Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir sur le divan?

— Tu n'aimerais pas mieux aller t'allonger dans le lit?

— Don, ça fait trois jours que je suis dans un lit.

_**De l'autre côté de la rue**_

— Aller, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Un témoin violent, un accident de voiture, une balle ennemie. Quoi? Je dois savoir.

— Tu me parles, chérie?

— Bien sûr que non! Je suis bien trop occupée.

— Quoi?

— Silence, Armand, tu m'empêches d'écouter.

— Dans ce cas, je retourne parler à mon journal.

— Mmmm.

_**Dans l'appartement des deux policiers**_

— Je vais préparer le repas.

— Je n'ai pas très faim.

— Le médecin a dit que tu devais manger. Maintenant que les effets de la contusion sont terminés, tu ne vas plus vomir. Et si tu veux prendre tes antidouleurs, tu n'as pas le choix.

— On peut pas seulement rester ici? J'ai besoin de tes bras.

— Ça fait trois jours que tu m'as que pour toi.

— Mais à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas pareil.

_* Avoir su, j'aurais fait livrer des fleurs._

— Les infirmières sont pires que Mme Bidle, elles venaient toujours nous espionner.

_* Si vous vous donniez en spectacle là-bas aussi, je les comprends d'avoir voulu regarder._

— Danny, arrête ça. Mme Bidle ne nous espionne pas. Elle passe seulement beaucoup de temps sur son balcon.

_* Merci, tu es un brave garçon. Va donc lui chercher un oreiller pour appuyer son bras plâtré._

— Tu veux un verre d'eau?

— Non.

— Un oreiller pour poser ton bras?

— Bonne idée. Et un coussin pour surélever ma jambe.

— OK.

_* Le bras, la jambe, la tête, pauvre petite chose._

— Tes côtes te font encore mal?

— Seulement quand je respire.

— Dans ce cas, pas de fellation pour te faire oublier ta douleur.

— En effet, ce n'est pas le moment. Mais j'aimerais bien un gâteau au chocolat.

— Demain, lorsque j'irai faire l'épicerie.

— C'est trop long.

_* Armand! Va m'acheter des oeufs et du sucre à glacer._

— Don, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui est arrivé au conducteur.

— J'avais d'autres préoccupations.

_* Hummm! Une voiture d'impliquée._

— Je peux savoir?

— Il est prison. Il conduisait sans permis et en état d'ébriété. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'a perdu.

— Ah!

_* C'est criminel! Abimer ainsi un si joli corps._

— Et la voiture qui t'a renversée est une perte totale. Tu as la tête très dure.

— T'as raison, je veux mon gâteau.

— Non, je ne te laisserai pas seul aujourd'hui. Moi aussi je peux avoir la tête dure.

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

— Don laisse tomber ton linge à vaisselle, on frappe à la porte.

— Tu attends de la visite?

— Non!

— C'est étrange, commença Don en entrant dans le salon, il n'y avait personne, seulement cette boîte.

— Y a quoi dedans?

— J'en sais rien!

— Ouvre.

— Incroyable! C'est un gâteau au chocolat.

— C'est toi qui l'as fait livré?

— J'te jure que non!

— Alors, on est sur écoute, mais je m'en fou, j'veux juste manger mon gâteau.

— Il y a une petite note qui dit: reprends vite des forces. Sans vous, le quartier est monotone.

— Je pense que l'on va devoir se livrer à une danse horizontale très bientôt, quelqu'un s'ennuie de nous.

— Dès que tu seras en forme!

_* Chic! Un gâteau, ce n'est pas cher payer pour être aux premières loges lors d'une représentation de cette qualité._

* * * * *


End file.
